Coretan Bocah Kecil
by Profe Fest
Summary: Hanya dengan sebuah coretan dari seorang bocah perempuan kecil, pikiran Nicolas bisa sampai buyar seperti ini./ #KuterimaKapalmu NicoNina.


**Title : Coretan Bocah Kecil**

 **Disclaimer : Gangsta milik Kohske**

 **Warning : OOC, typo(s), dan segala kekurangan yang tak dapat dijabarkan di sini.**

 **Untuk challenge #KuterimaKapalmu, diperuntukkan untuk kearuff.**

 **Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Nicolas tidak punya niat apapun saat mengunjungi klinik Dokter Theo di siang yang cukup terik itu. Namun anehnya, meski telah dua kali mengetuk pintu kayu klinik, belum ada tanda-tanda orang yang biasa menghuni tempat itu akan membukakan pintu pada pria dengan _katana_ tersarung di pinggangnya itu.

Nicolas mengerjit, biasanya akan ada seorang bocah perempuan mungil berambut jahe sebahu yang akan membukakan pintu tempat ini sesaat setelah mendengar ketukan pertama dan membulatkan mata biru jernihnya senang— _ke mana bocah itu? Ke mana juga dokter itu?_

Tiga menit berlalu sia-sia sejak ketukan kedua, sampai detik ini tak ada tanda-tanda akan ada yang membuka pintu kayu ini. Nicolas mulai mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya di tanah tak sabar, matahari semakin merambat naik ke atas dan menyengat kepalanya.

Nicolas mengalah, ia akan mengetuk pintu sekali lagi, dan jika tetap tak ada jawaban, ia akan mengasumsikan kalau dokter berkacamata tersebut pergi ke luar bersama dengan bocah itu. Nicolas kembali mengetuk, kali ini lebih keras hingga membuat pintu itu terbuka …

… _terbuka?_

Nicolas mengerjapkan matanya, berharap terbukanya pintu klinik itu hanya sekedar delusi buatannya di siang hari. Harapannya tak terkabul, pintu itu masih dengan tak bersalahnya terbuka. _Sejak kapan dokter itu bisa pikun untuk mengunci pintu?_ Nicolas hanya tahu kalau Dokter Theo bisa melupakan di mana ia menaruh pintu kliniknya yang telah terkunci dan membuat Nina, bocah perempuan yang tadi sempat disebut, harus bersusah payah memasuki jendela di belakang klinik yang mengarah pada ruang kerja sang dokter—Nina sendiri yang menceritakan padanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Nicolas melangkah masuk tanpa permisi, mata hitamnya yang tajam menjilati seluruh ruangan, mencoba mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan—yang pada akhirnya sia-sia juga.

Tanpa sengaja, netra hitam pria itu tertumbuk pada sebuah buku yang cukup besar di atas meja. Pria itu melangkah mendekati meja, kemudian mengangkat buku tersebut dan menimangnya. Sudah lama Nicolas tak bersentuhan dengan buku, seingatnya terakhir kali ia memegang buku adalah saat Worick memberinya buku yang memuat bahasa isyarat.

Nicolas mulai membalik halaman demi halaman buku itu tanpa minat, isinya hanya beberapa catatan pasien—ia melihat namanya yang kadang melintas di sana—yang hanya dibaca asal lewat oleh pria itu. Selebihnya, tak ada yang menarik di sana.

Nicolas menutup buku itu dan asal menoleh ke samping, mendapati Nina tengah berdiri membeku tak jauh darinya dengan sebuah keranjang pakaian kosong yang jatuh ke lantai dekat kakinya—pantas tak ada yang membukakan pintu klinik, sepertinya dia baru saja selesai menjemur pakaian. Wajah bocah perempuan itu tampak sedikit syok begitu melihat Nicolas.

"Aah! Nico! Jangan buka bukunya!" Gadis itu memekik seraya berlari ke arah pria bermata hitam itu dan mengabaikan keranjang pakaian yang tadi dibawanya. Nicolas menaikkan buku yang dipegangnya lebih tinggi, membiarkan gadis itu berusaha keras mendapatkan buku tersebut dengan melompat-lompat meski pada akhirnya sia-sia.

" _Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu."_ Nicolas menggunakan bahasa isyarat dengan satu tangannya, tangannya yang lain masih berupaya menjauhkan buku itu dari tangan si bocah perempuan. Setengah berdusta, tentu ia bisa menangkap kalau bocah perempuan itu menginginkan buku yang dipegangnya, hanya saja menjahilinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan tersendiri bagi Nicolas.

Nina tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku mau bukunya, Nico," kata bocah perempuan itu sembari ikut menggunakan isyarat. "Itu buku yang berharga," tambahnya setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat.

" _Memang kenapa dengan bukunya?"_ Nico membalas dengan bahasa isyarat. Seingatnya tak ada hal yang istimewa di dalam buku tersebut, apa yang membuatnya berharga?

Nina menggembungkan pipinya. "Kembalikan bukunya, Nico!" pintanya seperti seorang balita yang merengek—masih sambil menggunakan isyarat tangan.

"Setidaknya …," Nina menambahkan dengan bahasa isyarat, "… jangan buka di halaman terakhir."

Nicolas tampak tak terlalu mengacuhkannya dan mengangkat bahu. Pria itu kembali membuka bukunya, tepat di halaman terakhir. Nina memekik panik, namun Nicolas mengabaikannya. Sejenak, setelah melihat halaman terakhir, Nicolas mengira selain tuli sepertinya matanya juga sudah minus. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, tulisannya masih sama. Ia tertegun.

Di halaman terakhir, tertulis dengan tinta hitam 'Nicolas Brown & Nina', bagian luarnya diberi tanda hati yang membuat tulisan itu terperangkap di dalam hati tersebut.

Nicolas melirik Nina, bocah perempuan itu mematung dan berusaha keras untuk menahan rasa malunya namun rona merah sudah telanjur menghiasi pipinya.

 _Anak-anak._ Nicolas mendengus sejenak kala membatin. Tangannya kembali menutup buku itu, kemudian menyodorkannya pada Nina. Bocah perempuan itu hanya berani melirik ke arah netra hitamnya sekali, sebelum akhirnya menunduk malu dan cepat-cepat menarik buku tersebut ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kau itu … masih anak-anak …," kata Nicolas dengan aksen yang tak sedikit membingungkan namun masih tetap dapat dimengerti. Nina mengangkat kepalanya, mata birunya yang jernih bersirobok dengan pria twilight itu.

"Katakan hal begitu … kalau kau sudah dewasa …," Nicolas mengambil jeda sejenak, berpikir, "… setidaknya tujuh tahun lagi," tambahnya.

Sebelum Nina merespons, Nicolas telah lebih dulu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Pikirannya buyar, ia lupa kenapa bisa melangkahkan kaki ke klinik dokter ini dan kenapa juga ia bisa mengatakan seperti 'jangan-katakan-sekarang-tapi-akan-kutunggu-kau-tujuh-tahun-lagi' pada seorang bocah perempuan—masih bisa bernapas hingga sekarang saja seharusnya Nicolas bersyukur.

"Nico." Sebuah tangan kecil menahan lengan baju Nicolas. Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, netra sewarna arangnya kembali menemukan Nina yang tengah menatapnya dengan dua manik biru jernihnya, rona merah masih bersarang di sekitar pipinya namun tak sebanyak tadi.

" _Aku sayang Nico."_ Nina menggunakan tangannya untuk mengatakan itu dengan bahasa isyarat, senyum lebar terukir di bibirnya—terlihat sangat tulus dan membuatnya semakin manis.

Nicolas diam, tak menanggapi. Pria itu hanya melambaikan tangan sebagai respons tanpa menoleh pada bocah perempuan itu dan kembali melangkah meninggalkan klinik. Nicolas bertanya-tanya, kapan gadis perempuan kecil itu bisa membuat pikirannya sampai penuh begini.

 _Tunggu …_

Nicolas menepuk dahinya. Sejak kapan ia menjuluki Nina dengan 'gadis perempuan'? Bukannya sedari tadi masih menggunakan 'bocah perempuan'?

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Yaampun saya ketiduran dan baru ngeh ini belum saya publish /nangish keras. Mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan di fanfic ini. Saya tunggu kritik dan sarannya.

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
